Legend of Zelda: Ultimate CrossOver
by The Broken Saint
Summary: Years after Ganondorf is killed the Goddesses chose 3 people to travel to different dimensions to complete odd quests they don't even know so they can not only come back but also save Hyrule from an evil force that could destroy the entire world! Unfortunately this story will be discontinued for now, but hopefully this won't be permanent.
1. Chapter 1: Link Disappearance

**Legend Of Zelda: Ultimate Cross-Over**

Chapter 1: Link's disappearance

This very bizarre, one of a kind, story starts in a temple called the Temple of Time, with a Greek styled entrance, inside this temple is a lava red carpet that seem endless until it reaches a pedestal, which is about 3ft 6ins tall and 6ft wide, with a long black cushion where three precious jewels; on the left Kokiri Emerald, on the right is Zora Sapphire and in the middle is the Goron Ruby. On both sides of the pedestal are stairs that goes up to a huge gap where a brick wall was but it looks like it disappeared and inside this gap is a enormous tower with only one window high up with the sun shining through so the sunlight is reflected on the middle of the tower floor. In the middle of the tower floor is a small staircase going on five or seven steps up to a very small pedestal, somewhere around 5ins tall 7ins wide shaped like a trapezium brick with a Triforce sign (three triangles put together to make a bigger triangle). On the pedestal is a sword with a quarter of it in the pedestal, called the Master Sword the sword of evil bane which is one of the main reasons that the land has been put back in peace, this sword has a blue handle with to little yellow bit on the end of the handle and part of the blade with a medium size yellow part on the middle of the sea blue handle to make the handle look like a eagle going down towards its prey, with the blade shines like the heavens itself.

Sitting on the little staircase, in a green tunic, brown belt, brown boots, brown gloves showing his fingers and a green wizard styled cap, in front of the Master Sword is a 12 year old orphan boy called Link, who was the boy who used the Master Sword to put Hyrule back in peace, looks a bit nervous "come on man, why am I so nervous?" he asked himself "now I remember, this is my first date with Zelda," (Zelda is the princess and child of the king of Hyrule, who have to sneak away from the castle so she can feel free because her farther is over-protective) he looks back to see the Master Sword "but I did save Hyrule so I can do this." The boy pulls out his ocarina, which is called the Ocarina of Time which is used to make the brick wall blocking the gap disappear "maybe a song could calm myself down," the child pulls out a list of songs he knows on his ocarina "Saria Song? Nope, Elpona Song? Nope, Song of the Storms? Definitely not! Song of Time? Sure I will risk it," he played the Song of Time. Five minutes later the child stopped "there all calm now."

Link stood up, putting his ocarina away and pulled a fish out of nowhere and took a pile of sticks out on a pile and pulled out his bow and arrow, the child had a smirk on his face then right in front of his eyes the tip of his arrow busted into flames "now," he shot the flaming arrow into the pile of sticks and watched it blaze for a couple of seconds before bringing out a normal sword and cut the fish into three parts; fin, middle and head, and put a shorter stick through the middle and put another stick through the fin and placed both other the flame "well by the time Zelda's here these fish will be greatly cooked, but what about the fish head?" as Link asked himself that question he saw a kitten looking nervous "here kitty, kitty," he offered the fish head to the kitten and it ran towards Link and started nibbling the fish head "cute kitten," he stroke the kitten multiple times "I know I will call you… wait are you a boy or a girl?" Link look puzzled as the kitten happily continued to eat the fish head "it does not matter I will call you Kink, yea Link and Kink sounds great!" he stroke Kink more times while the kitten purred.

"I better check if Zelda is near the temple," as Link walked towards the door his heart went into a uncontrollable rant "what's going on?" The thought travelled all over in his mind as his heart beat went more faster then as got his hand on the door handle he heart beat went berserk "what is wrong with me!?!" Link then saw a glacier blue light all around him, as he turned around he saw the light coming from the Master Sword "what the…" he vanished in thin air like the blue light while Kink finished the fish head and somehow got the fish fin and started eating that.


	2. Chapter 2: Zelda Disappearance

**Legend Of Zelda: Ultimate Cross-Over**

Chapter 2: Zelda's disappearance

Nearby the Temple of Time in the market street, the most crowded place in Hyrule Castle where there are countless markets and shops, standing by the mask shop is a cloaked figure "money for the poor," a young homeless child went up to the cloaked figure and begged "me, Amy and Brad have nowhere safe and clean to sleep or eat, so please mister can we get have some money to get some food?" the cloaked figure looked at him

"here, have some rupees," the cloaked figure gave the child 50 rupees (rupees are the currency of Hyrule) "hope all three of you are going to be ok," cloaked figure's crystal blue eyes looked right into the child's forest green eyes.

"Your princess…" the figure stopped the boy from speaking

"yes," the cloaked figure was Zelda, who cloaked herself so the guards won't spot her and take her back to the castle, "can you please tell no one?"

"sure," the boy replied "I know Amy and Brad would never tell anyone about someone's secret without my permission," the boy was about to walk off but Zelda grabbed his right shoulder

"thank you; what is your name?" Zelda asked the boy after she took off the hood, showing her long blonde hair

"well," the boy replied feeling a bit blessed to see Zelda's heavenly hair and angel like face "m-my n-name's Davis, bye," Davis ran into one of the empty streets.

A sweet innocent smile appeared on Zelda's face before she put the hood back up and walked towards the Temple of Time; as Zelda got there, a bunch of guards was in front of the Temple of Time "um hello sir," Zelda tried her best to disguised her light voice

"what is it miss?" the first guard asked

"well," Zelda replied "what are you tough looking guards walking around here for?"

"well the truth is that the Temple of Time had some kind of strange blue light, so the king demanded us to check this temple out," the guard looked a bit confused at the fact a cloaked figure, that him or any other guards never seen in their lives, is wanting to know what business the guards are doing "who are you?"

Zelda was stunned, she never expected the guard to ask for her name, "um… my name's Latino Igneous Barbossa but you can call me Lib," Zelda replied with a false name to not get spotted by the other guards

"okay…… Lib, I think I can trust you to look in that temple by yourself," the guard walked away as Zelda entered the Temple of Time.

"Link where are you?" Zelda took her hood off and shouted in the temple, which as no one inside the only things inside is: the three precious jewels on it's pedestal, a pile of blazing wood, three sticks next to the fire which look like the food that suppose to be on them are gone and a kitten finishing the middle part of the fish with the bones of the fish head and fin near the innocent kitten "it looks like Link was planning a fish meal, well it's kind of romantic for a first date," she then spotted the kitten is rubbing Zelda's leg "cute cat," Zelda picked up the kitten and gave it a hug causing the kitten to purr very loudly "are you a boy of a girl?" she let the kitten down, stroked it multiple times, then started thinking _"does this kitten know where Link is? Is this kitten a present from Link? What should I name this kitten?" _Zelda looked at the kitten while it was continuing to eat the middle part of the fish "well, the gender doesn't matter because I'll call you Nebelig," Zelda stroked Nebelig more times then discovered that the Master Sword started to shine in a glacier blue colour "what's wrong with that sword?" Zelda approached the blade. Suddenly her heart started to beat faster "what's going on?" Zelda stopped and her heart beat went normal "must be nothing," as Zelda continue to go closer her heart beat went berserk; before she could comment the shining blue light got all around Zelda "help me!" Zelda screamed in a scared tone and the light disappeared with Zelda for a little while Nebelig was glaring at the Master Sword and the blade disappeared right in front of the kitten's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Farore's Reason

Chapter 3: Farore's reason

The following two chapters takes place in a somewhat deserted hallway in a lonesome cave with a gray brick path going all the way from the only way in to a; small, snow white, round-edged, triangular step. Which lead to another white step with an oval shaped pool, which is full of somewhere between 3 and 5 inches of water, behind it yet the most oddest part of the step is the fact it has a picture of the Triforce (when the three goddesses made Hyrule they left behind the Triforce which as the power to grant the person, who bring the three parts together, what they desire the most), three golden triangles forming a bigger triangle, on it. At both sides of the pathway are basic floors which are pure icy blue, if you look sharply enough you could see that the floors are moving very slowly. The movement of these floors flows away from the walls which have a combination of dark crystal blue and quarts colouring leading upward to a blank whitey silver ceiling, which kind of kill the superior vibes that the rest of the breathtakingly stunning hallway processes.

Suddenly a glacier blue fireball blazes out of nowhere in the middle of the pathway and it disappeared as quick as it came leaving Link lying, face first, on the path "ow my head." The boy lifted himself off the floor to see what's around him and then sighed in dismay "why am I in Farore's little cave, when I could be on a date with Zelda!?!" after the enraged male shouted his frustrations away, which took a couple of moments, he looked at the pool "I better ask why am I here…or maybe I go back to Zelda first." As Link spun around to get to the staircase he discovered that an armada of giant boulders is blocking the stairs, which is normally the only way in or out, so Link decided to see if he can get rid of the boulders. He first used bombs, easiest way to get rid of blockages, but all that did was getting more rocks to block the exit then tried to use the Megaton Hammer (a sledgehammer but bigger and a lot stronger) but all that did was give Link a headache when it struck the boulder. Suddenly the male got desperate by trying to ram himself though it, even when it doesn't work, Link continues to charge at the boulder so he could have this date with Zelda.

"It's no use, I'll never get to her…" with a tear under his eye Link stopped, knowing that he has dislodged his right shoulder, and walked back to the white steps then stepped on the picture of the Triforce before getting out his ocarina, with his good arm, and started to play Zelda's Lullaby (the very first song, on the ocarina, that Link learned). The Lullaby lasted for quite a while but after Link stopped and put his ocarina away, as quick as a hiccup, a 12 foot tall woman with; long forest green hair, eyes as green as fresh grass, green high heels, rotten raspberry red lips, underwear made of leaves, bra made of leaves and an interesting diagonal lines of leaves covering parts of her legs, arms and belly.

Appeared with an evil laugh but then saw why Link's tear "why were you crying?" suddenly the boy discovered what the large woman meant and wiped his tear off instantly

"nothing, Farore, nothing's the matter except the fact that I'm barricaded in here when I could be having the biggest moment in my life!!!" Link shouted at Farore in total disregard that Farore is one of the three goddesses who created Hyrule.

Farore got upset by the male's reaction and point her hand out and rise it up causing Link to levitate upward "when I helped create Hyrule I did not want some kid showing complete disrespect for me or any of my sisters, got that!" She knew that the young man was only frustrated so she let him back down "I'll tell you why I summoned you here, so please listen." Link simply nodded and sat down on the path so the goddess could continue "me, Naayru and Din felt an evil force coming to Hyrule to rule, get the Triforce or even destroy our land… problem is, this force has three leaders and these villains have got defeated by you before." Link was about to say something but Farore shook her head signalling that she wasn't finish so he didn't spoke showing Farore that the young, pointy-eared, male wanted to hear the rest of what the giant woman has to say "not only that but they seem of travelled to different dimensions to improve in their strengths while their improvement of how well their weaknesses are hidden. That is why me and the other goddesses decided that not even Hyrule's 'Hero of Time' could handle this alone so we agreed to let me, Naayru and Din will find someone to represent each of us on this mission that will involve going to a different dimension each to learn improve yourselves in your own ways then when you come back you and the other two will work together to get rid of this force and bring Hyrule back to peace."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Link screamed in; surprise, shock, horror, hungry for adventure and in fear of losing Zelda. Since that's what nearly every enemy of Link has done in the past "that's a rhetorical question." The boy suddenly discovered that Farore gave him a narked off look because she already knew he asked a rhetorical question but then looked at the boulders blockading Link inside this hallway "was it this 'force' that put those boulders here and put a curse on it that makes them immovable?"

Farore was surprised by Link's question, because she always pictured him as an idiot yet after hearing about the evil coming for Hyrule knew about the curse "yes, it is…before you go on your new adventure I should mend your wounds." Farore bend over so she could be face to face with Link, since she can't take one foot out of the pool or she will vanish back to the heavens that the goddesses went to after making Hyrule, and open her arms causing a purple topless cylinder to encircle Link and when it disappeared his dislocated shoulder was fully healed.

Suddenly the Master Sword appeared right in front of Link "you just need to grab that 'sword of evil bane' to start your journey…"

after hearing those words coming out of Farore's lips Link started to have odd thoughts _"deja vo all over again…for a goddess she desperately needs breath mints," _he reach out for the sword he has used for all his adventures.

"Wait, Link, I just remembered something else that I need to say!" the pointy-eared boy stopped to hear what else Farore has to say "number one, since me or my sister have never done this before I can't guarantee a safe entrance to this dimension…and number two, like what happened in your first encounter with the Twilight Realm a while ago your Triforce of courage might change your body's shape, form or age so you can adapt to that area…that's all I have to say so good luck." even when worried Farore, joyfully, smiled to Link and he stared at the Master Sword for a couple of seconds before making his chose of grabbing the sword and rising it high, pointing at the ceiling, causing the same glacier blue fireball to take Link away "so who did Din and Naayru has chosen?" the female disappeared back into the pool with the same, demonic, evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Nayru’s Choice

Chapter 4: Nayru's Choice

Five minutes after Farore vanished away another glacier blue fireball appears, and blazed, on the path and like the last flame it disappeared, instantly, leaving Zelda sitting on the floor. The Princess got up straight away "what's the meaning of this? Is Ganondorf back? No, that is no way, I helped Link defeat him. Yet he always find a way back…not even sealing him in the Scared Realm (a Realm which is like a prison to certain kinds of evil) stopped Ganondorf," Zelda saw the wall and discovered she is in one of the goddesses' shine. She decided to take the hooded-cloak off to reveal the 11 year old's; thin size, long heavenly blonde hair, angel like face, pointed ears, crystal blue eyes, pink skirt which goes all the way down to hide Zelda's lower body which also as the royal family's special banner sowed on the front with a picture of the Triforce on it, a thin layered pink t-shirt and a purple sleeveless v-neck which she wears above her t-shirt.

As Zelda placed the cloak down it suddenly disappeared "that was different," the young woman saw the boulders blocking the stairway and brought out her harp before staring at the small pool "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask why am I here, I wonder what males have against asking for directions?" After asking herself that question Zelda played the same song, using the harp, that Link used to get the goddesses to appear in the other two caves. While playing the lullaby Zelda remembered her life before Link; no friends around her age, losing her mother at the age of six, over protective dad, strict tutors, confined to castle and being watched by guard next to all the time. Zelda might have been chased and taken hostage by multiple villains yet by meeting Link she finally has a true friend who doesn't care if she's a Princess or not, which her father would execute Link for if he didn't save Hyrule on multiple occasions.

When the girl stopped playing the harp and put it away nothing happened for a couple of moments. Suddenly a woman the same size as Farore with; no footwear, medium to long ice blue hair, eyes more blue then crystals, lips that were rumoured to freeze the most devastating fires with a kiss, underwear figured together by diamonds, bra made the same way as her underwear and festinating spiral lines of diamonds and crystals covering other parts of her body. Strangely before the goddess could do her evil laugh Zelda shouted at the large woman "what have you done Link, Nayru!?!" Nayru was in both shock and fear of Zelda's sudden change of tone "I have to wear a worn down robe, sneak past 28 guards inside the castle, sneak past 22 more guards outside the castle just to get into the market town, got by other guards at the Temple only to get pulled away from my first ever date!" as the princess carried on she was starting to cry "it was suppose to be very romantic but instead you took him somewhere else! Why, Nayru, why!?!" Zelda collapsed down onto her knees before using part of her skirt to wipe the tears off her face.

"Their their child," knowing that she is being physically unable to take one step out of the pool Nayru leaned over and shrunk her left hand, to a size of a normal humanistic creature, before placing it on Zelda's shoulder. The large woman was being a bit wary about how to make Zelda feel better since the young girl was the last person, in the goddesses' mind, that would have an emotional outburst "I think I know what has happened to your dear Link."

Those 11 word seemed to spark new hope into the girl as her head faced Nayru's face in lightening quickness, causing the large woman to take in a conclusion that the girl is having hormones, with a smile that expresses her happiness with a hint of sad "what happened to Link?"

Nayru took her hand of the Princess' shoulder, grew it back to it's natural enormous size and used the right hand to point toward the exit which had a boulder blocking it "that boulder wasn't where it is currently by shear erosion and rainfall. This boulder was magically casted by some kind of evil force that, from what I understand, has three leaders those leaders have been villains that Link has defeated before…yet these villains have been to different dimensions to become even stronger. Meaning that not even Link could handle all three by himself…"

"so you, Din and Farore have chose three people to go to different dimensions to get stronger and then come back to defend Hyrule against these leaders. Right?"

Zelda's comment seem to nark Nayru off a bit, the Princess did get it right but was quite rude in interrupting the goddess in the process "yes you are, please don't interrupt me again." The blonde haired girl nodded while changed her position into crossing her legs and sitting up straight "I guess Farore chose Link since she represent the Triforce of courage while our 'Hero of Time' does process that piece of the Triforce…"

"and you chose me because of the Triforce of wisdom but then Din would chose…" Zelda seem to made a bit of a habit of interrupting the goddess and it clearly made Nayru angry "I am very, very, sorry Nayru."

The large female crossed her arms in unimpressed way toward Zelda talking over her "you better then me and my sisters that I am the most patient of us and I accept your apology. Also before you start to panic Din won't chose the holder of the Triforce of power due to my, and Farore's, prediction that Ganondorf would be part of this force of evil." The goddess was about to give Zelda a certain item to let her travel to this new dimension but Nayru suddenly remembered something "I should tell you something else since these I have never sent someone to a different dimension, except of the Scared Realm (a special fabric of space and time used as a prison to the most unacceptable monsters), I can not guarantee your safety while your Triforce might automatically can your appearance, age or even form as you enter that dimension so you could adapt to the area."

The words the blue haired goddess said reminded Zelda of a past event _"Just like the time Link entered the Twilight Realm _(like our normal galaxy just without the sun)_ and turned into a wolf,"_ Zelda then spotted that her harp is levitating right in front of her eyes with some ice blue aura wrapped around it.

Nayru knew that even a well taught Princess wouldn't understand what is in front of her eyes "touch that and your adventure will instantly start, wish you…"

"got it, see ya," Zelda grasped the harp and the glacier blue fireball cloaked the Princess before disappearing with her.

"Kids these days always seem to make me feel lucky to be a virgin…" moments after saying that line Nayru disappeared into the pool with a demonic laugh of her own.


	5. Chapter 5: Din's Angelic Diablo

Chapter 5: Din's Angelic Diablo

The place where our next chapter is hosted in an odd place. You can never tell if you are standing in the middle of this place at all and no matter where you look all you can see is darkness, no glimmer of light, only the dark. This spot is like the bottom of a bottomless pit. This void of pure nothingness follows no rules of time or space while legend has little to say about this area since there has never been any shape or form of life, until now.

A bright flame, of red and orange, suddenly appeared and instantly disappeared right afterward leaving behind a, small, young girl. This girl looked somewhere about 8 years old with; fiery red shoulder length hair, spotless skin, pale red lips softer then holy angels and pink eyes. In her blue skirt, that covers half of her cream trousers, and brown fleece the female took a few steps that haven't made a single sound in this voiceless wasteland. That seemed to have annoyed her as she started to jump up and down before stamping the floor yet no noise was created "so quiet, so soundless…I'm scared so very, very, scared."

"If you had the feeling of fear then you would of killed yourself already," as the blank voice spoke the girl spin around in lightening quick fashion to see who is behind her yet saw no one "then yet again not just **anyone** can enter the world of no light."

"W-W-Where are you!?!" the child screamed as this emotionless voice as driven her to shear paranoia "are you hiding from me?"

"There is no need to hide when one is made from darkness," as that haunting voice spoke again two red eyes appeared right in front of the girl which caused her to fall on her backside "nothing more, nothing less." The red eyes stare daggers into the young girl "who are you and how could get here?"

The girl facial expression instantly changed from one processed with terror into a look of confidence "I am the girl who wants to strike a deal with the shadow of the hero, are you interested." The female then pulled out a transparent diamond, with a miniature fiery orb in the middle, which the floor to enlighten. In a matter of milliseconds there is a circle, with a five foot diameter, of pure light around the girl and she saw the male she was talking to covering his eyes.

As he uncovered his eyes what the young child saw was a 12 year old boy with every single figure including sword and shield of Link, even the pointy ears, with the only differences were that every part of him, with exception of his red eyes, is black "fancy light show." The Shadow spoke, yet again, in an emotionless tone before glaring at the girl again "so what is this deal you talk about?"

"To tell the truth I consider this as a simple task," the youngster smiled as she spoke "I need you to travel to different places as like a training session, after you come back you will help two others battle against three strangers, what do you say?" the girl was confident in having the male accept this deal without knowing what is in it for him. Yet the dark one say nothing and turned his back to her for a moment before turning back around with his sword pointing straight at her "what is the meaning of this?"

"Be honest with me or I should just cut your tongue out," he blankly threatened "I am no idiot, so don't lie to a man who has been trapped here for so many years." What this male said is true, a few years ago he was Link's shadow blessed with life only to be banished into a void of nothingness when he failed to kill Link. "I won't ask you again Din!"

The girl knew that her health is being threatened, and couldn't tell if the one of darkness is bluffing or not, while was in complete shock that he knew who she is which in turn returns the fear Din first had in this place "You knew? You actually knew but didn't tell me."

"Had my prediction as soon as I saw you but wasn't fully sure until your 'you knew' line, answer me now goddess while you still have a throat to speak with!" the boy angered tone had made it crystal clear that this is the very last warning.

"The truth, the real truth, is that me and my sisters have sense a powerful force of three aiming to destroy Hyrule and even the entire world. The thing is this force is led by three and these three have travelled to different dimensions to enhance their strengths while improving their coverage toward their own weaknesses. We agree to choose one person each to travel away and improve then defend Hyrule as they get back. Yet the only problem with that is my sisters don't trust me fully so they limited who I could select, which isn't fun!"

"So out of all people you were limited to why chose an Angelic Diablo?" the boy put his sword away as he asked his question.

"Angelic Diablo?" Din asked in a curious tone.

"When I was among the living in the world of the light I have been given multiple nicknames, like 'Shadow Link' and 'Dark Link' or just that 'Shadow,' so I have decided to give myself a nickname." Dark Link expressed his words with an emotionless, yet disgusted, tone "you can expect more if you like but that is the answer, no more, no less; why did you choose me, out of many, to make a deal with?"

Now satisfied with Shadow Link's answer the goddess in human form felt more reassured and smiled while she spoke "because the Angelic part of you is willing to help me while I trust the Diablo."

"Good way to counter that oxymoron, if I say so myself," the dark one might of sound unimpressed yet looked at Din in a way of slight respect.

"Well I am a goddess," Din knew this is the best, if any, time to negotiate a deal with him "here is the deal. You go on this mission, that acquires you to go to a different dimension to get stronger then returns to Hyrule to defend it from three powerful forms of evil, and in return I can get you out of here and back into the world of light. Think about it, would you rather spend the rest of your like in this void of nothingness or live in place with so much life? So do I have a deal?"

As the girl offered out her hand Dark Link looked away "Why should I live in the same world as Link? Why should I give up this darkened paradise just to known as a being that alive but shouldn't exist in a land of that, cursed, light?"

Din knew what Dark Link was talking about since he is just Link's shadow given life through evil power "why not I offer you this." Just then the goddess rested against the male's chest, like some kind hug, but where her left hand is touching Shadow Link hear a beating, a never ending beating. His shocked look made the female smile before continuing to speak "that is a heart, it is what makes emotions and emotions makes a living thing exist, and now I understand how Ganondorf had full power over you. So I am willing to tweak the deal, you take this mission and I'll not only return you to the land of light but unlock the door to your heart, in turn making you a proper living being. Refuse…" the girl took her hands away, stopping the never ending beating in the process "I will leave you here to your lonesome. Where for will forever be cursed with being alive while not existing…"

Din was about to turn around and slowly walk away so she could teleport back to Hyrule; suddenly Shadow Link grabbed her right wrist "you have a deal. No matter how cursed the light is, no matter what risks there are, no matter how high the chance of death is I'll do it."

She smiled, finally won over the shadow's allegiance, the back of her right hand shun in a fiery red colour "go down to one knee and kiss the back of my hand. You'll be going to a different dimension but please expect the unexpected, that is the only warning I can offer."

Dark Link seemed to not care about any warnings, the chance of feeling positive emotions is worth more then three times the price, and knelt down. He peacefully place Din's right hand on the palm of his left but then smirked "I am no fool." With his right hand he placed it on top causing the man of shadows to disappear in a glacier blue flame.

"Worth the try," Din childishly said before levitating upwards until disappearing into thin air, that is, if this void has any.

* * *

MasterEvil: Hi everyone, this took me a while to, both think and, write so can you please spend some of your time in giving some feedback/your review about this story rather chapter by chapter or the story as a whole, so far.


End file.
